Does That Bother You?
by Natalynn
Summary: Sophie Connors is an aspiring quidditch journalist. James Sirius Potter is a quidditch player. What happens when they meet. Will it be strictly business or will it turn into more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the magnificent JK Rowling, so I do not own any of the characters you may recognize or the Harry Potter series. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1: Does That Bother You?

"You don't understand. I have to see him! How is he going to marry me if he never meets me?" The girl thrashed about in the arms of the two security yards dragged her out of the stadium. Honestly was this Potter guy that big of a deal in quidditch? I'd heard of him before but were all those girls really that obsessed with him. This was the first year so many teenage girls had tried to sneak into the quidditch world cup. I tried to push past the security, but all females were to be double checked for tickets.

"Ticket, please." The massive man boomed.

He was huge, bald, and covered in tattoos. They were everywhere and only added to his intimidating look. I tried to shoot him my most intimidating glare and pulled out my I.D.

I worked for the Daily Prophets American Branch in the Quidditch department. My job was to go to a game, give a detailed report, then harass a player In hopes of getting an interview. Today it was my job to show I was ready for a promotion by getting an interview with James Potter. He was the son of Harry Potter and I could see how that helped boost his popularity with the ladies, but I had also heard men talk about his impeccable playing and ability to pull of the Wronski Feint.

I looked around at the other female reporters who had makeup caked on their faces and work suits on. I knew they were here to impress, meanwhile I was here to see more of the game of quidditch. All I had on was a white blouse and a pair of dressy shorts with a touch of makeup on.

I dazed off and got lost in my thoughts when I suddenly brought back to reality by two little boys in American Quidditch Jerseys running past my feet, nearly knocking me over. I looked around at my surroundings and was again utterly shocked by the amount of patriotism and pride put into this year's world cup.

This was one of the few times America had just had a really good season that took them to the quidditch world cup. Wizards and witches from around the world had come to see America face off against England, but pretty much everyone knew that England was going to win.

I was so buy looking around at everything that I bumped into someone and landed on my butt.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Blimey, are you all right?"

I looked up to see a rather attractive man standing over me, his hand extended, ready to help me up.

"I fine, I guess. Nothing wounded but my pride." I replied.

He smiled and I noted that he also had blindingly white teeth. His eyes were a perfect chocolate color and his hair was a warm chestnut color and a bit mussed up, but it only added to his good looks. Not to mention his body was perfectly built. Not too muscular but not too skinny. A perfect quidditch body. Of course this was before I knew who I was speaking to.

Someone waved him over and he smiled one more time and asked if he could see me after the game.

"Sure. Where is your seat?"I asked.

HE grinned and me and responded with, "Oh that's very funny."

He waved goodbye and ran off. I shook my head confused by what he had meant.

I turned to go find my seat when I saw a group of girls. They were about sixteen or fifteen years old and every single one of them was glaring at me. I held my head high as I walked past them. The two little boys that had been chasing each other around earlier had stopped and were now staring at me in wonder.

"You actually met him." They older one said as if I had met god himself.

"Umm, met who?" I asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know who you were just talking to lady?" The younger boy asked.

I shook my head sincerely confused at what was going on. They giggled and ran off, talking about how stupid I was. I turned around to go find my seat.

The entire game I was aware of my quill writing down details for me so I could put my paper together later, nut my mind wandered to what those boys were talking about and who I was speaking to.

When the end of the game came around it was no surprise that England had won and the team was now rejoicing.

I sighed and gathered my things. I was about to leave the stadium when someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around to find myself face to face with the guy from earlier. Well it was more like face to chest because he was easily of six feet while I was only and average five feet and six inches. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the white block letters that spelled out England on the front of his jersey.

I wouldn't have thought much of it if it hadn't been for the fact that he was wearing a full quidditch ensemble and I didn't really pin him down for a weirdo that wears uniforms to the games even though he isn't a player.

I jumped around him to get a look at the back of his jersey and my mouth fell open at what I saw. There in plain English was written Potter.

That's why those girls had been envious of me and why those boys had laughed when I said I didn't know who I was talking to.

James seemed to notice where I was looking and winced.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but you'll be bothered to find out that I'm a reporter for the American Daily Prophet's quidditch section."

"So I'm assuming you want an interview."

"That would be great." I said in my sweetest voice.

"All right, I strike a deal. I give you an interview and next time you turn up in England I get to take you out on a date."

I thought about the deal and couldn't find a downside. I nodded and lead him over to anisolated corner.

I found out when I started asking him questions that his answers were different from the bland answers he had given previous reporters. When I asked him why he replied by saying that he only gave special answers to special girls. I know it was cliché but it actually made me feel good and not like I was about to barf from the cheesiness. By the time we finished the interview I was blushing. I tried covering my cheeks but as soon as he saw he was grinning.

A few minutes later he told me that he had to go join the celebrations. He was already walking off when he turned and asked for my name.

"Sophie, Sophie Connors."

"Well Sophie is a great name but I think I'll call you Soph."

"Well then I'll call you Jamie or something."

"Please don't."

And with that he ran off.

I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair. I was feeling a bit special that someone who could have any girl he liked was interested in me when a nagging voice popped into my head.

_Oh grow up. I bet he does this with all the girls._

"Does not!" My hands flew up to cover my mouth when I realized I had said that aloud. I shook my head and walked out of the stadium, feeling embarrassed.

I decided that I wanted to kill some time before heading home I started walking through the streets of wizarding New York. As I was walking I started rereading the interview. When I was done I was certain that this interview would get me the promotion I wanted.

The problem was the fact that I was actually attracted to James Potter. The last relationship I had ended terribly. I didn't know if I was ready for another one, but judging by the way he made me want to melt into a puddle, all he had to do was ask and I would jump right on board. All this did was make me feel weak. I was usually pretty independent and strong and now I was ready to curl up like a puppy at some guys feet. No thank you

I shook my head and kept walking. About ten minutes later I stopped in front of my apartment building. By now it was already dark and I was exhausted. My doorman opened the door for me and politely waved.

"Hey how's it going Larry?" I asked.

"Great. Yourself?" he questioned back with a happy smile on his face. I laughed and walked to the stairs. I was the only one who stopped to talk to Larry from time to time so only I knew how happy he got when someone spoke to him. By the time I had reached floor six I realized how tired I had been. My legs were aching and I took all I had to walk into my apartment and flopped onto the bed. Within seconds I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Wait, what!

Chapter 2: Wait, what?!

_Beep, beep, beep._

My hand moved around on my nightstand, knocking everything but my alarm clock off. I finally pushed the off button I was already awake and had no hopes of falling back asleep. I trudged out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There was one message on the machine from yesterday and I already knew who it was. My mother was the only one who had my home phone number that would have called yesterday. I started a pot of coffee and pulled out a donut from the box I had sitting on the counter. Bracing myself for my mother's high pitched voice I pressed the play button.

_Sophie, honey how are you? What have you been up to? Didn't you say you were going to be at some sport thing for your job? Well, anyway your father and I are having a great time. Who knew that the Caribbean was so beautiful? Have you spoken to your sister yet? I swear you and Megan never speak enough. Well I just wanted to check up on you. Toodles._

God, it was way too early for that. I walked over to my bedroom to put on some clothes and then head over to work. I pulled out a random drawer and put on the first thing I could find. I was almost out the door when something hit me.

_I'm might get a promotion today!_

I ran back to my room and almost tripped over some clothes in the process. I threw on a blazer and a simple skirt. Not to fancy but nice enough to look like a cared.

I walked out of my apartment and apparated to the daily prophet and walked to the elevator. When I reached floor 12 I walked over to my desk. As soon as I sat down I felt someone walk up behind me.

"How's it going, sweetheart?"

"Ugh, just leave me alone Caleb."

"Oh come on. You know you love me. Why do you always have to play hard to get?"

Just then Marcus, the best friend I had at this place walked over and grimaced when he saw Caleb.

"Dude, you seriously have unhealthy obsession with Sophie. Can you ever just go away?"

"Make me."

Just then Ava, the office slut, chose the perfect time to walk in. Caleb smirked and straightened his tie, sauntering over to her.

"God, he is such a man whore." Marcus said with disgust.

I slapped him on the arm and giggled. I took my article out of my bag and Marcus' eyes almost pooped out of his head when he saw James Potter written on the paper.

"You got an interview with the James Potter?" He asked in awe. I grinned mischievously and nodded.

"Sophie. Struthers wants to speak to you. Bring your article." Someone said.

Just to bother Marcus I leaned and whispered "I also got a date with him."

His mouth dropped open and I skipped away. I slowed when I reached the door and knocked.

"Come in!" A gruff voice said.

I slowly eased the door open and walked in.

"Yes Mr. Struthers?" I asked.

"Well, do you have the article or not?"

"Oh, yes. It's right here."

I put the papers on his desk and held my breath as he read it. His eyes analyzed all the words and he grunted which meant he thought it was okay. When he flipped to the interview he grinned and put the papers down.

"Well I knew you could do it kid. I had the promotion all set up and everything."

I rocked on my heels, excited to hear what my promotion would be.

"Pack your bags kid. You're moving to England."

"Wait, what!"

"Yeah that's your promotion."

England was the big leagues. Quidditch was a huge deal there and I didn't know if I was ready for something this big. But I had promised myself I would take a promotion if they gave it to me so I nodded in reply.

"Great. Now get out."

My legs carried me out the door and I trudged back to my seat. This would change my life. I mean I liked my apartment and Marcus was my best friend but there were good things about this like getting to expand my career and leaving the constant pestering of Caleb behind. Then I remembered the date I had promised James Potter and perked up.

"So did you get the promotion?" Marcus asked walking up to my desk.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh I never do my work. Now spill."

"Yeah, I got the promotion."

"Yes, I assumed that. What else?"

"Um, it's in England."I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"It's in England."

"Wow, England. That's a big deal."

"You're not mad are you?" I asked.

"Look Soph, I'm going to miss you, but I can't hold you back. Just know that I'm going to visit you more often than you will like."

I laughed and he leaned in more and whispered "Now tell me about your and James' conversation at the world cup. I want it to feel like I was there so use detail."

I had been bursting at the seams to tell someone so I spilled all. By the time I was finished he had this grin on his face.

"What? Stop it Marcus, you're creeping me out."

"Oh my little girl is all grown up." He said while fake weeping.

"Oh dear god, don't do this here." I said sighing.

"I have to go rub this in Ava's face."

"No. Sit down. It's not like you got the date with James."

Just then Ava walked by and took the chance to insult me.

"Heard you got a promotion. What did you do? Oh that's right the only way you could have gotten a promotion is by banging the boss." She smirked.

"Oh, please Ava, not everyone needs to use their body to get what they want." I replied.

"Plus, the only person she'll be banging is James Potter." Marcus added in a superior voice.

"What did you just say?" Ava asked getting dangerously close to Marcus.

"I said the only person she will be banging is James Potter. James Sirius Potter. Ever heard of him?" He said as if he were talking to a child.

"Oh, yeah right." Ava said and stormed off.

"Marcus! I thought we agreed on not telling anybody."

"I couldn't contain myself. And I never agreed to anything." He said in a matter-of- fact voice.

"Oh, you're impossible."

**I think I used to much dialogue but this was just a filer chapter so I didn't really have anything important in it except for her promotion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fancy Seeing You Here

Chapter 3: Fancy Seeing You Here

"God, I'm going to miss you so much." Marcus said, almost looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Marc it's going to be okay." I replied, trying to console him.

"I'm going to be all alone at work, stuck with Ava and Caleb. I mean it's going to be totally awful." He complained as he helped me pack my stuff into my bag, which I had used the extension charm on.

I nodded not really knowing what to say. He did have a point, working with those two without anyone to talk to would be horrid.

"Well, what about Chelsea. She seems like a really nice girl, plus I think she likes you."

He barked out a laugh.

"Chelsea, she's so quite how will I even get her to talk to me?"

"Oh you'll think of something. Well, this is it." I said, holding my ears back.

He grabbed me and pulled me tight.

"You better get going." Marcus said.

"Promise you'll come and visit me soon."

"Scout's honor." He said raising three fingers.

We said one more goodbye and I grabbed the portkey and ended up in my apartment in England which apparently they called a flat. I, for one, thought that was stupid but apparently that was what the British decided to call it.

I looked around the apartment and actually thought it was pretty nice. There was a decent sized room. A spacious living room connected to nice kitchen and two bathrooms, one big enough for a toilet and a sink and the other pretty big with a nice tub.

I sighed and started unpacking. After a few hours I had almost everything packed away. I unceremoniously threw myself onto the couch and looked at the clock it was already 11 o'clock. I reached over to the remote control when the phone in my pocket started ringing. Because I was a muggle born I had all the muggle technology, or at least was forced to own it by my mother who would throw a fit if she couldn't contact me on every form of technology invented.

I groaned and answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"_How dare you Sophie Anne Connors. I went by your apartment and found out from the nice man who owns the building that you moved out. Did you think that you could just leave and not tell me? Now where do you live I'm going to stop by."_

"Um, I live in England now."

"_Excuse me. Did I just hear you say you were living in England?" _

"Mom, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"_Ughh, Richard you deal with her. I swear this girl does not have her head on right."_

"I'm still here mom. And thanks."

"_Sophie dear, your mother and I are very disappointed. She's more upset though. How's England."_

"Dad I've been unpacking the entire time I was here. I haven't gone out sightseeing."

"_Well you send us pictures."_

"Okay, will do bye."

I turned the phone of and walked into my room and got in bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

* * *

I woke up at about 5:30 and went over to the bathroom. I went through my morning routine which consisted of a shower, brushing my teeth, drying my hair, and putting a touch of make up on.

After that I walked over to my closet and put my best work out on. When I finished dressing I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Looking up at the clock I saw that it was already 6:00 so I grabbed my wand and apparated out of the apartment.

I landed outside of the main office in Diagon Alley. Taking a deep breath I walked into the building. When I got a pointed look from the blonde at the front desk I walked over to her and told her why I was just standing around.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Connors. I just got a job here and I don't really know where to go."

"Oh you're the American."

"Um, yeah."

"You take the lift to floor 5. The lady up there should help you find your desk"

"Thank You…"

"Loraine, my name is Loraine.

"Thanks Loraine."

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 6. When I heard the ding signaling that I was on my floor I walked out. I saw the lady sitting at a desk near the entrance and she pointed me over to my desk.

At the desk across from mine I saw a looking red head sitting there waving at me. I walked over and took a seat.

"Oh I'm so glad you're about my age. They said that you were a girl but they didn't say how old you were. I was worried I was going to be stuck with some up tight older woman. I'm Lucy Weasley by the way."

The entire day she told me who was who around here and who was just a loser. She taught some British terms for things so I wouldn't ask for something and seem like and idiot.

When the end of the day rolled around I stayed with her until her cousin picked her up. Apparently there was some kind of family party and they were going to go together since he was in the area.

As we sat there waiting for her cousin to come around she asked me about my life in the states.

"Well I grew up in upstate New York which has a lot of room for activities and stuff but my entire life I had yearned for something other than living a normal life in rural New York. Then my letter of acceptance to the Salem Witches Academy and I realized why I had never been quite normal. My mom and dad were thrilled to have a daughter who was unique but my sister who was 16 at the time thought I was the biggest freak on planet earth and had no problem telling me that if I went to this school she would never speak to me again. My mom thought it was nothing but my sister completely ignored for the years she was still living with my parents. When she moved out she kept in touch with my parents but not with her freak little sister. So after I graduated I went to the city to be a quidditch journalist and eventually ended up here."

"Wow, and I thought my life of being teased by older cousins was bad."

I nodded and looked down at my shoes. I wasn't used to telling anybody about what had happened with my sister.

"Hey, Luce I'm really sorry for being late…" The voice trailed off and before I could look up the voice drawled out a relaxed

"Fancy seeing you here Soph."

**Well comment if you liked it. I always love hearing people's feedback, good or bad. I'm going to try uploading a chapter every week, but it probably will end with me forgetting to upload and then uploading two chapters to make up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Call You Cupcake!

**Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews. They always inspire me to keep writing and working on my stories.**

Chapter 4: I'll Call you Cupcake!

"Oh, um hi." I said, getting those little butterflies again.

_God, Sophie. Snap out of it. You don't need to fall down at his feet. Act like you don't care._

"I mean, hi." I said adding a nonchalant tone to my voice.

James smirked and nodded with a laugh.

"Are you coming Lucy?" James asked.

"Yep!" Lucy said and hopped of the desk "see you tomorrow Sophie."

"And so will I!" James called out as Lucy dragged him over to the "lift".

I sighed, walked over to my desk, and collected my things. While I was walking down the street I noticed how homesick I was. At work I had been so caught up with talking to Lucy and learning about what to do and what not to do at the daily prophet, that I hadn't even realized how much I missed home.

Instead of walking home like I usually did, I pulled out my wand and apparated home. When I got there I kicked of my shoes, grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the fridge and sat down on the couch. About halfway through the tub I started crying. I really needed someone to talk to but Lucy was to peppy to talk about something serious with, my mom and dad would insist I come home, Marcus would do that to, and well I wasn't speaking to Megan. That left one option. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

* * *

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Yeah, alright James. Just come in." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice place you got here" he said, picking up a picture on the coffee table, "This you're family?"

I nodded and then suddenly a wave of sadness rolled over me and I broke into tears. James looked shocked and quickly held his arms out for a hug. I ran into his arms and was couldn't help but notice how nice his arms felt around me.

"Do you know where we should go?" He asked his voice getting excited.

"No." I murmured into his chest.

"We have to go to Fortescue's."

"Um, what's that?" I asked.

"Only the best ice cream parlor ever."

He grabbed my hand and we apparated away.

* * *

"Yep. This is definitely the best ice cream I have ever had." I said with a smile on my face.

"Told you so." James said, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"How'd you find out about this place?"

"It's like a tradition. Me and my cousin's used to come here like every day in the summer."

"Oh my god. You had to go to that family thing tonight!" I gasped feeling awful.

"Hey it's okay. When my grandmum asked where I was going, I told her I was going to see a girl and she practically shoved me out the door. She also said something about giving her great-grandchildren, but you don't want to hear that." He said with a smile.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"So, Soph. When did you decide to be a quidditch journalist?"

"Oh, about when I was 16. I couldn't play quidditch so I figured I would write about it." I replied "When'd you decide to be a quidditch player?"

"When I was like 4, like every other boy. I just got the talent to see it through. So what's your home life like? Got any siblings?"

'"I have a sister but we don't talk. I think she thinks I have the devil in me."

"Did you ever talk to her about it?"

"No."

"Well, there's your problem. Sometimes I don't ever want to speak to my brother, Albus, and would rather just treat him like he doesn't exist, but I guess that's just because he's the perfect child. He became an auror like he was expected to be and he looks and acts just like my dad. The only odd thing about him is that he was in Slytherin, but when you're as perfect as Albus that doesn't really matter." James said getting a little angry at the end.

He must have noticed me staring because he pasted that confident smile back on his face and said "But maybe that's just me."

I nodded not really knowing what to say and just processing what he had said. There was no way Megan had thought I was perfect or better than her. Not when she was head cheerleader and had all the friends in the world. Not when she got married and invited everyone but me. Not when she had her first daughter, Katy, and totally ignored me, but sent birth announcement cards to everyone else in the family, including our cousin 5 times removed that lived in South Africa. Yeah no way.

"Anyways then my cousin Fred fell down the stairs and broke almost every bone in his body. Hey, earth to Sophie."

"Huh, yeah I'm listening."

"No I don't think you were."

"Of course she wasn't Potter. You're an idiot."

"Nott." James said, disgust dripping from his voice.

I turned around in my chair to see a aristocratic looking guy staring down at us. He wasn't very attractive. His eyes were to close together. His nose looked like a stick on his face and he looked like someone had shoved a stick up his ass.

"Potter."

"Nott."

"Potter."

"N"

"Okay!" I shouted interrupting James "How about you just leave person I don't know."

"Yeah Nott! Leave!" James said, sounding frighteningly similar to a small child.

The guy just smirked a condescending smirk and walked off.

"Asshole." James muttered under his breath.

"Who was that?" I asked while scowling.

"Liam Nott. He was a rival of mine when we were Hogwarts. I guess he's just jelous that quidditch didn't work out for him like it did for me."

"Well he ruined our date." I said huffing.

When I turned back to James he was grinning a stupid grin.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. You called this a date." He said in a sing song voice.

I blushed and grumbled "Did not."

"Yes you did. But don't get me wrong I want this to be a date."

"Oh."

"Yeah now I get to call you Soph all the time, or better yet, I'll call you cupcake." He said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Oh shut up!" I groaned.

"Whatever you say my little cupcake!"

"Ughh!"

**I was so grateful for the quick response to the last chapter that I decided to upload a new chapter just for those people who commented! **


End file.
